My Dear Friend
by mydearfriendxo
Summary: Lightning is the typically repressed Tsundere. But read on as her roommate in Enix Academy loosens her up in more ways than one. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns these characters.

**Chapter 1: Enix Academy**

A pink haired woman sat hunched over a neat desk, studiously writing a letter.

[Dear Serah,]

[I'm fine. It's not bad here in Enix Academy. I should be back in five weeks once my training ends. All the best for your exams.]

[Hugs, Claire.]

She paused, before striking off the last line in irritation.

"Why? I thought that was cute." A voice above her commented.

Lightning's arm came swinging around at the intruder, who leapt back effortlessly with a husky laugh.

"I told you to leave me alone!"

"I'm sorry, _Claire_." The tanned woman opposite her grinned unrepentantly. "I couldn't help myself."

"It's '_Lightning_' to you!"

"Right, right." She replied amiably, falling back heavily onto her bunk. "'_Lightning_' has that zing I prefer anyway."

Lightning scowled at her roommate.

The brunette sighed dramatically. "No one understands me. Look, I'll leave you alone, alright?"

The pink haired woman rolled her eyes before returning to her letter. She examined the cancellation mark critically before breaking into a sigh. There was no way of masking it.

"I'm writing another one." She muttered absently.

"Good, because that one reads like a telegram." Her roommate remarked, with the grace of a falling bomb.

And World War N began.

Just a typical day in the Women's Dormitories.

* * *

><p>"<em>Preposterous!<em>"

"Sir-"

"_Unfit!_ Unfit to call yourselves soldiers, you hear me?! Catty_ school girls!_ That's what you are!"

"Sir-"

"How _dare_ you two...despite all of my warnings!"

"Sir!"

"WHAT?!" Flecks of spit decorated the face of the intruding officer who looked on in terror.

"S-sorry sir, but the Field Marshal is here." The poor man's voice trailed weakly.

"What? Field Marshal Leonhart?" The aged but robust commander barked.

"Yes, sir...he's waiting in your office."

The commander returned his death glare to the two women, whose faces sported painful looking cuts and bruises. They stood crisply at attention, and looked straight ahead.

He leaned in towards them. "Don't even think for a _second_ that I'll forget this. I'll be back for you two later."

Lightning's lips thinned, the vein in her temple pulsed dangerously.

_Damn you, Oerba Yun Fang._

The brunette named Fang simply looked ahead pensively.

"And if I hear you've been up to your usual nonsense...your good old Master Sergeant Amodar will be hearing from me!" He barked at Lightning, whose eyes widened in horror.

"And as for you, dear soldier..." he continued dreadfully, breathing down Fang's neck. "One more time and you'll be thrown down in the basement with the boys! God knows you behave like one!"

"_Now clean up this godforsaken room!_"

"_Yessir!_"

"_Hrrumph!_" The commander shook his head in disgust and stalked out of the room with the officer trailing meekly from behind.

"He's such a teddy bear." Fang yawned, stretching her slim, muscled arms over her head.

Lightning gritted her teeth and walked over to her side of the room deliberately. Without even looking at her roommate, she proceeded on to snatch up her fallen textbooks and laundry that lay crumpled on the floor.

Suddenly, she heard the faint creak of Fang's wardrobe. The soldier swiveled to see Fang pull off her grey sweatshirt and chuck it onto her bed.

The brunette caught her staring and winked, before proceeding on to grab a black tank top from the clothes rack.

"Wait, where do you think you're going?" Lightning demanded, forgetting her vow to never speak to her roommate again.

"Well, you're better at this than me." Fang replied, nodding to the mess in the room as she pulled the top over her head. "It's happy hour, I'm off to the pub."

_Happy hour?!_

Lightning's cheeks flushed a bloody red. "If you think I'm cleaning up your mess, you may as well start packing now!"

Fang looked up wordlessly, her striking green eyes held onto Lightning's azure ones.

Lightning's glare faltered ever so slightly.

"You would like that." The wild haired brunette replied at last, breaking their gaze and turning to leave.

She hesitated when she reached the door.

"Although you _could_ come along with me." She offered softly.

"You're incorrigible." Lightning growled, clenching her fists. "Just leave."

Fang smiled faintly.

"Guess so. Bye then." She replied as she walked out the door.

* * *

><p>["Dear Serah,]<p>

[I'm fine. It's not bad here in Enix Academy. I should be back in five weeks once my training ends. All the best for your exams.]

It _definitely_ read like a telegram.

_That's just how I write._

_Besides, Serah has never complained before._

_It's not too bad._

She read the letter over again.

_Damn it._

Lightning slammed her fists down on her table, causing her stationery to rattle.

She glanced at the ticking clock.

Ten forty.

_She's never been out this late before._

The pink haired soldier shook her head and took out a fresh sheet of paper. Her pen was poised at the ready.

["Dear Serah,]

[I'm fine. It's not bad here in Enix Academy.]

_I can't believe I even lied for her. I could get court-martial-ed for this._

Anger flared within her.

[It's, in fact, really terrible. I've gotten into trouble with my superior more times than the number of days I've been here, and I'm probably going to get court-martial-ed soon. All because my stupid roommate insists on acting like an idiot and winding me up.]

The words flowed easily now. Memories of her punishments over the course of these couple of weeks flashed vividly in her mind, feeding and fueling the rage within her. Every push up in the rain, every sore muscle as she marched ceaselessly across the muddy field, every time Fang threw her head back to laugh at their foul predicament.

[And before you start accusing me of being anti-social again, let me state just a few of her antics: she's reckless, antagonistic, and lives to pick fights with everyone - particularly me. Even some of the officers are terrified of her. She visits the pub outside of curfew, comes back reeking of alcohol, and never even seems to get a damned HANGOVER!]

Lightning threw her pen down in disgust.

"Damn it." She swallowed. "What the hell am I writing?"

She stood up suddenly and stepped over to the window. A cool breeze brushed against her pale complexion. She sucked in a deep breath.

That felt good. _Really_ good.

"No way am I sending that though." She muttered to no one in particular.

As if realising this, Lightning threw a backward glance to Fang's side of the room, where her annoying roommate would often lie, delivering clever remarks.

It was impeccable. All traces of destruction had been washed and swept away meticulously.

_She was never going to return in time to clean up anyway._

_I would've gotten into trouble too._

"You owe me one, Fang." Lightning sighed, turning to look into the night sky again.

Leaning against the window sill, she closed her eyes.

And smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Square Enix owns these characters.

**Chapter 2: Drunken Stupor**

A lone figure lurched unsteadily across the dark pavement and towards the Women's Dormitories.

Crickets stopped chirping to stare as the conspicuous figure seemed to make an honest attempt at stealth.

A barn owl tilted its head at the spectacle. It blinked.

The figure finally stopped in front of a particular window. It pressed its face against the window pane and focused on the woman who lay asleep in bed.

Pink.

It grinned.

The figure raised a hand and drew back a finger.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Ngh." Lightning groaned in protest, squirming in her bed.

The tapping ensued, rattling the window pane this time.

Lightning's eyelids snapped open. She sat up quickly in bed and saw a familiar dark figure skulking outside her window.

"Fang?!"

She shoved away her bedsheet and hurried over to the window. Her deft fingers unlocked it and slid the glass pane up carefully.

The brunette raised her fist this time to pound where the window had just been.

"Stop that!" Lightning hissed, grabbing her roommate's fist with a hand. "You _reek!_ How much did you drink?"

"Not e-enough," Fang hiccupped, as she was helped into the room through the window, "to get me druu-_ouf!_"

The tanned soldier tumbled onto Lightning, pinning the latter to the floor on her back.

"Ngh! _Get off me!_" Lightning gasped, struggling to push the brunette aside.

"'m trying..."

Fang sluggishly pushed herself up against the floor and raised her face over Lightning's.

Her bleary eyes tried hard to focus.

"You're so pretty..." She slurred.

"_What?_"

"Your hair's so pink."

Lightning pushed Fang away firmly, and climbed to a sitting position.

_I've never seen you so drunk before._

"What the hell happened?" She growled, watching the delirious brunette lean against the bed for support. "Do you want to get kicked out of the Academy? Is that what you really want?"

Fang grasped onto the bedspread and clung to it for dear life. Her head slowly sagged against its form.

"Wha' I really wan'," She mumbled, swallowing, "is to get drunk."

"_Fine!_" Lightning spat, rising to her feet. "Do just that then."

She left the brunette in her drunken stupor and slid back under her sheets. Her eyes were ablaze with anger.

_Idiot._

_That's gratitude for you._

Silence hung in the air, punctuated only by the metronomic ticking of the clock and the boisterous cries of the crickets.

Was she still lying there?

_Who the hell cares._

You do.

_You're insane._

"Hey Ligh'nin'."

The pink haired soldier tensed.

"Thanks for helpin'." Fang hiccuped. "'room looks grea'."

Lightning's eyes widened in surprise.

"You noticed."

Wait, what the hell? 'You noticed'?!

And her voice had gone all soft too!

Lightning's throat went dry, her mind racing back to the time she heard her high school classmate purr the very same to her jock of a boyfriend. He had complimented the bimbo on her new shade of lipstick.

"Oh damn." Her roommate's husky voice cut through her flurried thoughts.

Lightning shot up in bed to see Fang slide off hers yet again.

"Tch."

She got out of bed again, and stepped over to Fang's side.

"Here, let me help you, '_tough warrior_'." She clasped Fang's hand in hers and pulled the latter up to her feet in one smooth motion.

Fang wobbled and threatened to fall over Lightning again-

"Whoa, steady now!" The pink haired soldier whispered, holding her firmly by the arms.

The taller soldier nodded, her head lolling slightly. It slowly drooped till her forehead rested onto Lightning's shoulder, as gently as a soft pat.

"Hey..." The latter hesitated. "You okay?"

"It's over. All over now." She whispered brokenly. "We've broken up for good."

Lightning's lips parted to express her surprise at the sudden revelation, but stopped at the last instant.

She lowered her eyelids.

Well, she had missed all the little signs, hadn't she? Why Fang had been such a jerk from the very beginning. So abrasive, so reckless, so uncaring...

So depressed.

"Fang?"

Fang's arms hung limply at her sides. She quivered slightly as she felt Lightning's hands release them and slide down their lengths.

"Thirteen years."

_Thirteen?_

_What do I say to that?_

"..."

"We were childhood sweethearts."

Lightning reached up and placed a comforting hand on Fang's head.

"I know it hurts now, but you'll get better. Trust me." She said, hating herself even as those generic words came out of her mouth.

Fang closed her eyes and swallowed thickly. She was much too sober now for her liking. Her head was beginning to hurt. She nuzzled her face against Lightning's neck unthinkingly, who quickly drew back in surprise.

"Have you ever been in a relationship?"

Lightning blinked, momentarily at a loss for words. She desperately scoured her memory bank for even a hint of a romantic relationship, but drew an embarrassing blank.

_A guy kissed me once. Does that count?_

"It didn't last as long as thirteen years."

_Or five seconds._

_Should I be concerned?_

Fang's head was still bowed. "I'm sorry for always causing you trouble."

Lightning clapped a hand on her shoulder, eager to end what appeared to be the climax of an emotional outpour.

"You should rest up. We've a full-day expedition tomorrow."

The brunette looked at her full in the face and returned her a faint smile.

Lightning's heart fell. The 'fearless warrior' had been crying.

She averted her gaze immediately, away from the tear streaks, and particularly away from the sad, reddened eyes. Guilt overwhelmed her, but she couldn't bring herself to reach out to Fang in her time of need.

Empathy was dangerous. Empathy would suck you down to the depths of the well of pain you've paved over through the years.

_I can't go back there._

Lightning silently watched her roommate get settled in before retiring to her own bunk. She folded her arms behind her head and sighed softly.

_Thirteen years_, she thought, gazing into the endless night sky.

Lightning sneaked a sidelong glance at her drowsing roommate.

_Is that her story? A girl who gets her heart broken and joins the army?_

_Like a backwards cliche. _

_I wonder what _he's_ like..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns these characters

**Chapter 3: Plain Dishonest**

"WHAT? Are you serious?!"

Lightning snatched the receiver away from her throbbing ear, her face impassive.

"_Go to bed?_ That's all you said to someone who broke down in front of you about their failed relationship of_ thirteen years?!_"

"I'm_ very_ disappointed in you, Claire."

Lightning rolled her eyes.

"You have to do something. She's your roommate and she confided in you!"

_Yeah and maybe I should also mention how she's been making my life a living hell these past two weeks!_

"This is your chance to make a friend!"

_'the hell? _

"Claire?"

"I need to go now, Serah."

"What? No, wait-"

Lightning hung up, ignoring her sister's muffled cries.

She sighed, gently massaging the bridge of her nose.

Calling Serah for advice had been a mistake. She hung out with a completely different type of crowd. The giddy, bubble-headed kind. The sort who huddled together like rabbits and drowned themselves in laughter, tears and ice cream for _any_ excuse, it seemed. Watching a movie, falling in love, going through heart break, falling in love _again_, and even, when they finally got around to it, homework. Lightning had tried it once privately and didn't see what all the fuss was about. A shot of bourbon, now that was different. They were just kids after all.

"Hey, Lightning, you get one call, and that's it. Move along, we've got a whole line back here!" The private behind her exclaimed rudely.

"Keep your pants on, Naabat." Lightning muttered with a scowl.

She turned away and headed for the dormitories.

No, Serah would never understand the subtle dynamics between them soldiers. It was the perfect balance of camaraderie and learning to keep your mouth shut and your damn problems to yourself.

Fang had violated that rule, but only because drink had loosened her tongue last night. And now it was left to Lightning to pick up the pieces - as usual.

She turned at the corner, deep in thought.

Ruined. It was all ruined. Nothing would ever be the same again.

One late night drunken confession. That was all it took.

_Get a grip on yourself._

_It's not like she told you she liked you or anything._

Lightning froze. Where the hell did that come from?

Unbidden flashes of shy smiles, secret glances and careful tiptoeing from earlier that day flooded her mind.

All from their expedition, all non-combat related...and really all just _Lightning. _

_Fuck._

It was horrifying.

_"This is your chance to make a friend!"_, Serah's words echoed hollowly in her mind.

_Yeah and I know exactly how it's supposed to go. Your relationship ends and you turn to a 'girlfriend' for support. We curse and swear at him behind his back, and reduce him to the underbelly of an earthworm. _

_Then you make up with the guy and pretend like nothing ever happened._

_And I'll be left there alone like a fool._

_Forget it. _

Her call to Serah had really been to ask about how she could expedite through this awkward period, so Fang and she could return to just being feuding roommates.

_I can't do this. _

_Not again._

"So tell me what I'm supposed to do then..."

She tried to picture the beautiful brunette and herself laughing over strawberry ice cream in their pajamas. Her stomach lurched.

"Well, how about you come to bed? It's late." A sultry voice whispered gently in her ear.

Lightning started. "_Fuck!_"

_Stop doing that!_

Fang laughed lightly. "You okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, why shouldn't I be?" Lightning snapped back breathlessly, working off her sudden spike in adrenaline through brisk strides. "It's the whole world that's the problem."

The brunette picked up the pace and leveled with her easily.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Lightning flushed, her cheeks matching the shade of her hair. "_No_, I don't want to _talk_ about it! We don't have to share _everything_, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"You _know_ what I mean! I was perfectly happy hating you - till you went all pathetic on me last night!"

Fang stopped in her tracks.

"Ow."

The pink haired soldier halted in mid-step. She slowly turned to see her roommate with a hand placed over her chest.

_Huh?_

"That hurt." She said softly.

Lightning swallowed, her face deepening in colour as it dawned on her that she might have gone too far.

"Look, I'm sorry. But I'm no good at this, alright?"

She took a step forward to Fang, and slashed her arm against the air angrily.

"I _hate_ being around people."

_I care too much._

"And I don't want to be saddled with everyone's problems."

_That it hurts._

"Particularly yours..."

_You're lying._

She turned her back to Fang.

"So leave me out of it!"

_Tell her!_

Fang stared thoughtfully at the tortured soldier for a minute, before shaking her head with a sigh. "Oh, the things I do for you..."

_Huh? _

Lightning turned around just in time to see Fang's fist closing in on her face like a speeding train.

Her back slammed heavily into the wall behind her.

"_What the-_"

She forced her eyelids open, despite the pain. Tears clouded her vision, as her assailant swam into view.

The jerk was smiling pleasantly!

"_That was right in the nose!_"

"Okay, now _you_ hit me back."

"_'the fuck's wrong with you?!_"

Fang pressed Lightning against the wall, and drew in close. The taller woman leaned her forearm against the wall and lowered her face so it hovered just inches away from Lightning's.

"I'm more of a _physical_ person myself. Not much good with words." She whispered huskily, forcing her firm body tightly against Lightning's with an insolent smile. "But I know when someone's being plain dishonest."

Azure eyes widened, staring deeply into the gleaming pools of jade green, hypnotised by their depths.

_Tell her._

_Tell her what's really bothering you._

She could feel Fang's hot breath caress her parted lips invitingly.

"I-"

"Hm?"

She swallowed. "What was his name...y-your boyfriend?"

Fang stared unblinkingly at her for what seemed like an eternity, before breaking into a wolfish grin.

"You're so adorable, pretending you don't already know."

The pink haired woman lowered her eyelids.

"Pretending to not know what?" She breathed.

"This." The brunette replied simply, and leaned in to kiss her tenderly on the lips.

* * *

><p>Thanks for all the reviews, favs and follows! xo<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Square Enix owns these characters

**Chapter 4: The Kiss**

Their lips touched-

-Lightning took in a sharp intake of breath-

-and her world exploded in a dizzy whirl.

Alarm bells sang for her to resist, but the slender fingers that ran through her hair sent paralysing tingles running through her entire body. She gasped as Fang deepened the kiss and pressed her harder against the cold, stone wall. The feel of Fang's warm, supple flesh rubbing fervently against her made her shudder involuntarily.

Her heart raced. In that one brief moment, Lightning yearned for more.

But Fang pulled back, panting heavily.

Lightning looked at her in a daze, unable to speak, her chest heaving heavily in rhythm to her short, halting breaths.

With a look of gentle regret, the brunette cupped Lightning's pink face with a hand and brushed her cheek with repeated strokes of her thumb.

"Sorry," she whispered contritely, "But I'm just not ready for another relationship."

The brunette released her and turned away, her head bowed dejectedly.

Harsh reality slapped her in the face.

_Wha-?_

_W-wait a minute!_

"_What the hell just happened?!_" Lightning spluttered, righting herself against the wall agitatedly.

"You'd just be my rebound, and I respect you too much for that." Fang continued, unfazed.

"_Y-you just- assaulted me!_"

"Although, if that kiss alone was as incredible to you as it was to me, could you imagine the _sex_ we'd be having? Under different circumstances, of course."

Lightning's face burned with humiliation.

"_How. Dare. You._"

Fang finally turned to look at her questioningly with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd never- look, I didn't know you were- _I'm not even like you!_" The pink haired soldier raged helplesly.

The brunette folded her arms calmly and leaned back against the wall.

"Not like me?" She repeated bemusedly. "You mean you're not into the ladies?"

Lightning nearly choked.

"Of course not!"

"So you weren't into that kiss either?"

"_No!_"

"Huh. And it wasn't _you_ moaning in pleasure just then, I suppose?"

"_Wha-? It wasn't a mo-_"

"I heard noises. Are you two fighting again?"

Heads turned to the figure that stood by the corner of the corridor. The bespectacled blonde haired private had hair that tumbled obnoxiously to her waist. Her sharp features were twisted in annoyance.

The pair reacted in unison.

"It's none of your business!"

"Move along, Naabat."

Outraged, Private Naabat pushed her spectacles higher up the bridge of her nose with an angry finger.

"None of my business? The last time you two got the _entire troop_ into trouble for your antics!" She snarled. "Never again! I'll report this to the commander if you don't stop right this instant!"

Fang placed her hands on her hips, and pushed her face intimidatingly in front of Private Naabat's, who took a step back in surprise. "What are you, five? Get out of here!"

"You won't get away with this!" She spat, turning on her heels and stomping off with her nose in the air.

The two women continued to glare at Private Naabat's retreating back.

"Annoying."

"Totally."

They exchanged glances.

"I meant you." Lightning growled, snapping her face away.

Fang sighed tiredly. "Fine, whatever. I don't know why you're getting so worked up anyway."

_"Maybe it's because you just violated me, you freak!"_

Fang took a step closer and whispered dreadfully into Lightning's reddening ear. "I've noticed the way you look at me since the day we first met. The way you hesitate whenever you touch me, the way you blush when I so much as smile at you, and even the way you steal glances at me when I'm in the showers and you think no one's looking- _should I go on?_"

Blood drained out of Lightning's face.

"Shut up." She whispered. "You liar."

"Don't tell me you never realised?" Fang asked hesitantly, a hint of uncertainty clouding her expression.

Lightning drew back a fist threateningly, her blue eyes ablaze with fury.

"_Not one more word._" She pronounced through clenched teeth.

Fang stood her ground unflinchingly. "Go ahead, it won't change a thing."

Seconds passed in stony silence.

The fist dropped limply to Lightning's side.

"Lightning..."

"I'll request for a change in quarters first thing tomorrow morning. I'm sure the commander would oblige." She intoned impassively.

"Lightning, don't."

But Lightning Farron paid her no heed and stalked down the corridor, leaving Fang standing alone with one hand outstretched to her.

* * *

><p>The pink haired soldier promptly broke into a run after turning the corner.<p>

* * *

><p>Fang ran her fingers through her hair in frustration.<p>

_Was I too blunt?_

_She seemed really upset._

_Should I go looking for her?_

_She'd only hit me._

"That silly girl." The brunette murmured softly.

* * *

><p>The nocturnal inhabitants of the Black Bamboo Conservatory eyed the human balefully. It had just <em>barged<em> in unceremoniously, disrupting their ritualistic hunt.

An inexperienced owl froze for a split second as the intruder tore violently through the tall stalks, brandishing its glinting metal blade. This gave his prey just enough time to tunnel down a shady hole with a triumphant squeak echoing in its trace. Cursing, the young owl continued on his course, pretending like he had meant to all along. He eventually settled on a sturdy twig and began to preen himself, ignoring the mocking hoots of his peers who watched him owlishly.

* * *

><p>Lightning hacked at the black bamboo stalks desperately with her gunblade.<p>

"Liar!"

Crack.

Her gunblade came whistling down on yet another unfortunate bamboo stalk.

Crack.

"Lies!"

Crack. Crack.

"They're all lies!"

Crack. Crack. Crack.

_Why would a bunch of lies make you this upset?_

"_I don't know!_"

The gunblade slipped from her fingers and dropped to the ground with a heavy thud. The soldier broke down, collapsing to the ground in exhaustion.

"I really don't know..."

_Am I really...?_

She lay on the soft grass, flat on her back. The night breeze tugged persuasively at her pink hair, and playfully tweaked the tip of her nose with a chilly tendril.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes, falling back into pitch darkness.

Broken whispers came flooding into her mind like the torrential rain, swiftly wrecking devastation upon the depths of her soul.

_(...have you ever been in a relationship...)_

Had she always known?

_(...the way you hesitate whenever you touch me...)_

Or had she always casually dismissed it in the past as her caring too much for just a friend.

_(...you're so adorable, pretending you don't already know...)_

_(...the way you blush when I so much as smile at you...)_

She thought she had just wanted to be her big sister.

_(...and even the way you steal glances at me in the shower...)_

_(...you could come along with me...)_

But it had hurt so badly when she had returned to _his_ side.

Why?

_(...come along with me...)_

Lightning brushed her lips with trembling fingertips, savouring the memory of the warmth that had embraced it.

_...it felt different this time._

A hot tear rolled down her pale cheek.

_I think I'm in love._

* * *

><p><em>Once again, thank you all so much for your reviews, favs, follows and just for reading it! xo<em>


End file.
